The unfortunate accident
by Aquahound
Summary: Komui s new experiment has unexpecting results and turned one bad tempered exorcist, one over happy exorcist and a glutten into females.  A thousand Apologies if chapter one was to short.  This unexpectant event puts the siblings trust to the test.
1. Chapter 1

_**The horrible accident**_

[In HQ, deep in a lab]

In this scary dark place, a mad inventor cum sister-complex freak was carefully pouring some pinkish fluid into a beaker of frozen ice. Then, he got a massive hammer and started to hack the ice. The once-was-ice turned into pink powder. [Oh eww!] A mad thought ran through his mind and he turned his attention to a strong rubber balloon which was half pumped with air and he carefully transferred those precious powder to the balloon. He then gave a happy yowl that reverberated throughout the whole experimental level. "I DID IT!" Just seconds after he yelled, an alarm sounded. An Akuma was in the Order.

Lenalee, Kanda, Allen and Lavi were running after a twisting, jerking Akuma. "You can`t catch me! Hee!" The Akuma stuck its tongue out. An infuriated Kanda ran even faster and unleashed his attack. Komui suddenly appeared with a crazy expression that made the Akuma stop abruptly. He then threw what appeared to be a ball at the Akuma and the astonished exorcists. A pink powder surrounded the Akuma and the 4 unfortunate exorcists. Lavi, Kanda and Allen stopped and gagged at the rose scent that came from the powder."What the heck is this?" Kanda wheezed. Lenalee ran ahead and destroyed the Akuma who was also gagging at that strong scent. "Kanda? Allen-kun? Lavi?" Lenalee looked at the pink cloud where the 3 male exorcists were. "We`re fine! Don`t worry! Just a little um," Allen was struggling with the right words when Lavi finished his sentence. "Overwhelmed!" "Damn you Komui! I`ll slice you to ribbons!" Wait, is Kanda`s voice slightly higher in pitch then before? Lenalee wondered. Finally, the pink cloud dissipated and there were 3 girlish looking exorcists. There was a dark haired girl with a sharp look and a red head which was coughing. The white haired girl who was gagging hard. "Lavi? Kanda? Allen-kun? My gosh you all look like girls!" The exorcists peeked underneath their shirts and gasped. Kanda turned into a light shade of pink while Lavi and Allen were covering their chest. Lenalee peeked underneath[ sounds perverted] Kanda`s shirt and she fell backwards and fainted. Kanda, Lavi and Allen all turned to females. Komui was shedding tears of joy and picked Lenalee up and hustled the 3 unfortunate exorcists into his office to brief them. And I guarantee that things will get a lot more wacky as time goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adaptations that we all sometimes have to make.**_

It was the weirdest thing ever that the science order has ever seen in their Chief`s weird experiments. "Lenalee wasn`t affected cause she is all along a female. While these 3 unfortunate parties," Reever stopped reading his report and glanced at Lavi, Allen and Kanda who were ALL looking uncomfortable. "Where transformed into females. Like clown fishes…""So, don`t you have a cure for this?" Lenalee demanded. "No." The whole department glared at Komui who was sipping coffee casually. "Well, I guess the 3 of you shall adapt yourselves to the way of the female gender." Reever coughed and gestured to a fuming Lenalee. "Lenalee shall guide you. So out you go!" The department threw them out. So the endurance for the 3 parties began.

"You have to wear this underneath your shirts." Lenalee tossed several undergarments to the three. "What is this?" Allen pulled at his undergarments. "It`s like an undershirt, silly." Lavi sneered at Allen. Lenalee sighed and walked to her bookshelf that were cramped with books. Kanda, Lavi and Allen were at Lenalee`s room, learning the rules of a female. She picked out a bright pink book that stood out among the others and its title was 'The pink rules of the female gender.' And it was written by the order`s maddest Chief ever, 'Komui Lee'. "Guys. The rule book…" Lenalee began to read, "

This book is dedicated to my little sister, Lenalee. May you read this and protect yourself from those cursed men!

One of the rules is to always stay a least 20 cm away from anyone. Another is to always wear your underwear at all times. Don`t forget to wear them lest you are wearing a skirt and is climbing up stairs and there are perverts watching you." Allen and Lavi sniggered while Kanda smirked and Lenalee glared. "

When entering a bar, always be with one man."

Lenalee shut the book and put it back to the shelf. "Go get dressed. We have work to do." She passed skirts with matching tops to them. Kanda threw it on her bed. "NO WAY AM I WEARING THAT SKIRT!" He stomped off in direction of his room. "At least wear your undergarments!" Lenalee shouted after him. Lavi and Allen looked at the garments with disdain. "Don`t make dress you!" Allen and Lavi sped off to their rooms to change. Lenalee sighed and she went to change.

[An hour later](In a town square)

"Oh! Look at those four cute girls!" "Yeah! Is the white haired one an albino?" "Hmm… Dunno." The guys in the square were gawking at four girls walking down the streets. Kanda had decided to dress in his clothes, but had to wear what Lenalee insisted. Why?

[Kanda`s Flashback]

"YU KANDA! Stop right there!" Lenalee glomped me from behind all of a sudden. I toppled over at the sudden weight. No that she was heavy. But because I let down my guard. Yes. I, Yu Kanda, let my guard down. Che! Anyway, Lenalee was waving that dratted garment in my face. "I`m all right with you being dressed in your clothes but you must wear this. It is important. Don`t make me strip you here." My cheek flashed pink. I Squirmed out of her grasp. I stalked off to my room. To change. The finders at the hall were all trying to stifle their laughter. I changed. It was uncomfortable. How can she stand this?

[Back to the town square]

"Here, drinks." Lenalee passed water around. Allen`s cheeks were red. Guys had whistled at him. [Personally speaking, that is so gross!]

Aquahound: Argh! That`s it! I reached my limit!

Mizu-Inu: Aw, Aquahound! Come on! Man up!

Aquahound: Oh right! I`m the one typing while you are breathing down my neck! Oh yeah, guys, this is my friend Mizu-Inu. One of my friends decided to help me. And she is called Mizu-Inu.

Mizu-Inu: Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger because my dear friend is now currently massaging his fingers and I`m unsure what he wants to do with this story.

Aquahound: Mizu-Inu!

Mizu-Inu: And now he is running because I snuck onions in his food. (Devious aura surrounds me.) Why? He is allergic to onions. They give him diarrhea. So anyway, please review this chapter! Thank you!


End file.
